


You and Me

by CanonicallySoulmates



Series: Hallmark Inspirations [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, Inspired by a Movie, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonicallySoulmates/pseuds/CanonicallySoulmates
Summary: "'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to doNothing to proveAnd it's you and me and all other peopleAnd I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you"A first meeting. A first dance. An engagement. And a wedding.





	You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Song: You and Me by Lifehouse
> 
>  _Italics_ = Jared's POV  
>  **Bold** = Jensen's POV

Introduction

* * *

_It’s not that Jared isn’t happy for his friends. He is, they’re a great couple and he wishes them many happy years together, it’s just- he’s all alone. At a wedding. He should have gone straight home to his dogs after the ceremony, at least there he wasn’t surrounded by happy couples._

 

**A wedding photographer is not what Jensen wanted to be but it’s what pays the bills. It’s not a bad job, it pays well, his clients are nice, he loves the photography part, but he wishes he could use his degree for something other than photographing in-love couples at their wedding, all the time; maybe open his own gallery down the line.**

* * *

 

Meeting & First Dance

* * *

  
_About to escape and instead gets thrown together to dance with the cute, wedding photographer, Jensen. Surely, there’s someone laughing up above? It couldn’t be more cliche: he the lonely wedding guest. Jensen the cute wedding photographer. Thrown together by fate. Or more accurately thrown together by your friend who couldn’t bear to see you leave the wedding without dancing at least once._

_And what a partner she choose for you! Jensen might be cute, with a smile that could charm anyone and eyes Jared could get lost in, but he cannot dance to save his life. Jared’s pretty sure he’s gonna have to put an ice pack on his feet, Jensen’s stepped on them so many times._

_Although...he will admit, it’s cute how Jensen keeps apologizing. And Jared can’t remember the last time he laughed this much._

 

**Dancing? Not Jensen’s thing. Not at all.**

**It isn’t like Jensen wanted to dance, but how do you say no to your paying client, who married your best friend, on their wedding day when they ask you to dance with their friend? You don’t.**

**He’s pretty sure he’s stepped on Jared’s feet 20 times by now; just his luck, he has a handsome man in his arms and he’s stepping on them and bumbling out apologies like a fool.**

**When he makes Jared laugh for the first time, he thinks he would spend the rest of his life being a fool if it meant he would hear that laugh.**

* * *

 

Will You Marry Me?

* * *

 

  
_Jared was engaged once. He even got to his wedding day before his fiancee revealed himself to be an ass and left him at the altar in front of his friends and family. It was devastating; after that Jared was more closed off in relationships, more weary, he didn’t want to get burned again. But then he met Jensen._

_Jared didn’t use to believe in love at first sight until the night he first saw those green eyes. Those same green eyes staring up at him, those same green eyes belonging to that same man who has made him believe in love again; in the same spot they first met, he says yes to spending the rest of his life with Jensen._

 

**Jensen was right when he thought he could spend the rest of his life listening to Jared’s laugh. To him there was no more beautiful sound in the world; no sight was more beautiful than Jared with his head thrown back, eyes closed, laughing so hard his whole body shakes.**

**It took him months to decide how to do this and where but the only place that felt right was where they first met, he wanted it to be private but romantic, he had fairy lights placed all over and speakers he could connect his phone to; he still couldn’t dance but that doesn’t mean he could sway in place with his soulmate in his arms.**

**When he gets down on one knee and hears Sam’s watery laugh he doesn’t think, he knows: he’ll happily spend the rest of his life listening to that laugh.**

* * *

 

You and Me

* * *

  
_They’re back in the same spot. Two years after first meeting. Two years of ups and downs and so much love Jared sometimes thinks it’s a dream, they’re back to where it all began. It wasn’t easy to plan a wedding in six weeks, they almost called it quits and postponed the whole thing. But they did it, and now the day was here, and he was in front of the love of his life, promising their lives to each other in the same spot they met, had their first dance, fell in love and got engaged._

_What a cliche: the lonely wedding guest and the wedding photographer falling in love at their friends wedding. But maybe cliches aren’t such a bad thing, after all he got his happily ever after because of one._

 

**Jensen didn’t know the meaning of breathless until he saw Jared walk down the aisle towards him; he looked like an angel in his white suit.**

**It’s perfect, to promise their lives to each other, surrounded by friends and family, in the place where it all began.**

**Their first meeting. Their First dance. Their engagement. And now their wedding.**

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired and loosely based off of the Hallmark movies The Perfect Bride and The Perfect Bride: Wedding Bells. I really liked the idea of the main characters wedding taking place where they first met, had their first dance and got engaged so I threw together a little fluffly j2 ficlet of it. 
> 
> It's not my best work but it made me smile.


End file.
